unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!
Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show is a 5 hour long show that aired in the early 1900s. This show featured the X-Men crew and the Koopa Mafia killing each other up with guns, bombs and ect. This show was based on the famous World Wars and the Videogame War (some Chinese dude later made Happy Tree Friends, whoch fans of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! accuse him of ripping the show off and taking it's ideas). The show is very popular, but not-so as The Adventures of SMK TV, the sequel of the more popular SMK TV. After it went off the air, The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! had some of it's first episodes uploaded to WarioSpace, a website dedicated to all things Wario (but not anti-Wario). This show was extremly violent and was rated TV-MA (15 in the UK) because of its violence, blood, use of guns, and so much swearing. This show was a good show, and was going to have it's final season in the year 2002. However, in 1974 one of the episodes contained lots of bad stuff that the show was cancelled. It is rumored that a new The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! series, The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! is gonna be aired on WarioSpace as the sequel to The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (since the internetz allow more bad stuffz than on TV). Characters X-Men Characters *Leader: Wario **Waluigi **Bowser **Donkey Kong Koopa Mafia Characters *Leader: Dry Bones **Goomba **Boo **Some tiny moron that nobody cares about Theme Song :Hey paisanos! It's The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! :We're the Wario Brothers, and killing's our game :We're not like the others who get all the fame :If your girlfriend is trouble, you can call us on the double :We're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the Brothers Unh! :H-hooked on the Brothers. Gimme gimme, gimme gimme. :Yo, you're in for a bullet, so hang on to your gut :Get ready for some shootouts and some big hairy butts :You'll meet Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others :Hangin' with the hitmen, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink! :Unh! Unh! :I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The show also had a hit song, Do the Wario. Episodes There were 51 episodes made, and five seasons. Notice: Because of the lack on interest users weren't able to complete summaries for all the episode on this list. Maybe if you're not lazy you can add episode summaries. Season 1 (1970) #The War Begins #Eat My Dust! #No, That's My Candy! #Robbing the Bank #Fighting in a Dark Remote Alley #I LOVE YOU SIR #Lots of Squirrels #Sneaking into a G-Rated Movie #Where's the Remote Control? #Locked in the Bathroom for 17 Years #Taking Down George Bush Season 2 (1971) #The War Ends #The War Restarts #NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! #No More Ham #Pickle Jr. Gets Revenge #Cheese is good for YOU!! #Barney Gets Mugged #Go to McDonald's #BEHIND THE SCENES Season 3 (1972) #The War Ends Again #The War Restarts Again #SEE MY VEST #The Most Offensive Episode Ever #Super Wario Preschool #Waluigi is a Loser #O RLY? YA RLY. NO WAI. #Welcome Home, Cowser! #Wario Is Mad #Exclamation Mark! Season 4 (1973) #The War Stops Permanently #The War Restarts . . . Will You Make Up Your Friggin Mind? #In Memory of Mr. Frankith #OMFG!!! IT'S AN EPISODE WITH ONLY CREDITS!!!! #Look at Me! #DON'T Look at Me! #Teenage Mutant Ninja Goombas Attack #Peach Has a Crush on Wario Which Is Kinda Weird #Ready, aim, fire! #The Bleeping Day Season 5 (1974) #The War Ends Here? #So the War Starts Again for the THOUSANDTH Time!!! #Bite Me...NOT REALLY! #Mama Mia! #Waluigi Gets Turned Into a Soda Machine #Battle the Supreme Overlord #Easter Bunny Goes hop hop hop #Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead #There's a BOMB in my Nose #Wario vs Waluigi #The Final Battle Season 5 (1975) #Wario and Waluigi Reunite (AKA) The Most Saddest Episode Ever #Meet Alvin #Wario vs Alvin #R.I.P Alvin and the Chipmunks #Gimme That! #Wario vs Mario part 1 #Wario vs Mario part 2 #Wario vs Mario part 3 (AKA) The Final Battle #BOMBS? YOU WANT IT? #Megaman vs King of Hyrule part 1 #Megaman vs King of Hyrule part 2. Season 6 (1976) #Barney's Revenge #Bad Barney Controversies There has been a few years of controversy surrounding The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah-wah Show! for it's brutality and references to infamous and harsh crimes. Some of the controversies are listed: *Prior to the show's airing, there has been complaint from parents about the show's content. 2 days after the third episode of Season 1 aired, a 14 year old was arrested for making his friend's head asplode. This was possibly learned from the material of the show, but this was proven false, as it was learned from the series Lupin the 4th (which was more inappropriate than The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah-wah Show!, as Lupin the 4th was banned from TV after a teaser of it appeared on television, and never even had it's first episode brodcast). Later on, a six-year-old filed a lawsuit against the show, which he believed made his parents learn kung-fu, and break everything in the house, but the show was yet again not the response of this madness. *The show was banned in the Soviet Union, Yugoslavia and Poland, for it made many of their people's heads asplode. *It made Blue Cheese explode, and was banned in places that had tons of Blue Cheese. Blue Cheese lovers developed a hatred for the show ever since. Category:Shows Category:Super Wario Bros.